


Finding Monsters

by Xandrad



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Joanna Wellick, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandrad/pseuds/Xandrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell had fucked up. His punishment was not expected, but outrageously welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decaykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/gifts).



Tyrell had fucked up. He'd initiated a strike without a green light. The attack was against a contact he knew FSociety would have to take down to achieve victory, one of many on their long list. He'd destroyed the man's life. But that man had destroyed so many lives, Tyrell had thought as he hit the button to release the compromising evidence and watched it make it’s way across social media. It had been a glorious disaster to watch unfold, like piranhas in a public swimming pool.

Elliot had told him to wait before doing anything in the name of FSociety. The problem was now that this target was publicly keelhauled, they couldn't blackmail him into testifying against Evil Corp. After hacking him, Fsociety had uncovered Evil Corps' problematic arrangement of over forty Doctors who’d been bought with Luxury trips by Evil Corps pharmaceutical division. Fsociety had numbers on how many scripts these doctors prescribed for Evil Corp brand drugs, by working out the number increases between before and after the deal. Some of the drugs had been pushed to market early, despite yielding little result, or the adverse effects were outside acceptable guidelines. People had gone broke for these drugs they didn't even need. People had died.

Tyrell had been coding with headphones on, when they were ripped from his ears and his chair was swung around. A pair of fierce blue eyes bore a hole into his core. 

For the next five minutes, he was stunned stiff by the last person he ever expected to hear screaming at him, going ballistic. Elliot was red in the face. After he was done, he went dead silent.

As the initial shock past, Tyrell's hackles bristled. How dare he get abused for doing work he’d been told needed to be done! 

"I was just taking initiative.” Tyrell folded his arms, “He was on our list, I knew we had to take him out before he retired next week."

Tyrell watched Elliot's mouth curl into a smirk, and something about it made his hairs stand on end. Tyrell pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed as his imagination began to ramp up. His eyes flicked between Elliot’s gorgeous orbs of blue, his perfect jaw, his lithe frame. His brain was flooded, like an avalanche of skin mags, pages featuring sordid poses and mouths gasping and bodies melting together. Tyrell knew he was staring, but as Elliot stalked toward him, he found it impossible to stop.

"So you wanna be in charge, huh?" Elliot hissed. His voice was twisted. His body was more solid. He was stronger, somehow. Tyrell didn't see it coming, and then the man before him had hands around his throat.

A quiet shame drifted amongst the terror screaming inside Tyrell. Shame was a small string stitched into many parts of his person. He had discovered many ways to indulge it, feed it, put it to sleep, mainly through acts riddled with perversion. His external actions scrambling to satiate the hunger.

His pools of cyan rose to beg at Elliot. It was a surprise to him, how electrified every inch of him was. Joanna had dominated him many times. In and out of the bedroom. And he lived for it. In his fantasies, it had always been that he was upon Elliot, holding his body to the wall or bed or desk. Any surface. Anywhere. Fucking him.

Tyrell moaned, not entirely on purpose. Elliot's mouth perked again, his fingers pressing harder.  
"Oh, It's like that, huh? Figures." He leaned in close, shoving a knee between Tyrell's thighs. "See, you act like you want power. To climb their ladders and be near the top. A CTO. A chief. To lord your status over underlings. But you're not doing it to be in charge. If you were, you'd start your own business. You take what you want, right? That’s what you told me in that big fucking room full of fucking lawyers."  
He got closer to Tyrell than he'd ever been, his voice like a wind pushing through a cracked window,

"No. You're not the boss. CTO still answers to a board, to someone else. Cos you’ve never been taught how to think for yourself. Not really. It’s easier when someone else tells you what to..." Elliot took one hand from his throat and yanked at his tie , squeezing it tighter "...wear.”

He glared at Tyrell like a snake ready to strike. “Where to go. What to do. What to think. Who's asshole to lick. You just take orders, like a soldier, doling out pain and misery to innocents. Just tearing the world apart in your gear grinding, monotonous slavery that you bastards think makes you KINGS.” Elliot spat with detest. 

“Monsters masquerading as contributors to society."

The grip got very tight. 

"Well YOU'RE NOT A FUCKING LORD OF SHIT HERE. YOU DON'T DO WHAT YOU WANT. YOU DO AS YOU'RE FUCKING TOLD."

The grip loosened.

Tyrell took in deep breaths, never looking away, both of their adrenaline charged to the brim,sharing an intimate distance. Tyrell had been reminded, again, what a useless piece of shit he was. Only now it was by gentle little Elliot no less. His new God. 

It was pathetic, and he knew it, but his dick was throbbing from Elliot's attack.

Elliot knew. He got painfully closer. "You will do everything I tell you" he ordered in a sharp whisper. . 

Tyrell noticed the darkness in his figure. Tyrell had seen this shadow in the hackers features before. In the car, when he wouldn't tell him the plan, right before Tyrell had crashed and burned. Soon after Tyrell had realised he had it all wrong. He had been barking up the wrong tree. The shadow felt familiar to Tyrell. It made him keen toward Elliot. He practically served up his neck and rolled onto his back. Tyrell didn't try to hide. He hid nothing from Elliot, it had always been that way. His truth just came spilling out, despite any tactical decisions he would usually make. Elliot opened him up. Elliot exposed him. 

"Get up."

Tyrell stood.

Elliot pushed himself onto Tyrell, roughly. He bashed his body into a nearby Multi Shooter game machine, his hips digging into Tyrells painfully.

"E..Elliot." he managed, before biting his own lip and making a small sound. Tyrell bucked and squirmed against Elliots leg. He was no stranger to pain. Especially mixed with pleasure. It had more balance when the two were together, Tyrell had come to believe, that life was never just good or bad, it was always both. 

A second later, wet warmth occupied his mouth. Elliot licked and sucked as he kissed, forcing rough bucks with his tongue to invade Tyrell. Tyrell groaned and reciprocated. He melted, just like when Joanna had him tied up, his shackles of being a figure of perfection at work being broken by another soul owing him.  


On top of that, it was Elliot. Quiet, frightened of touch, pathetic-as-a-stray-dog-trying-to-sleep-in-a-cardboard-box-full-of-water Elliot. Here he was, tearing at Tyrell's buttons, slamming his hips against Tyrell. It kept making Tyrell's cock twitch. Tyrell didn’t resist, craving to understand the strange two sided coin that was Elliot Alderson. He was still learning, but whatever was up this kids sleeves, he wanted to see it all. 

He would let Elliot’s monster take whatever it wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Decaykid for checking over this wee bit of writing.


End file.
